Juno and the CaFfEiNe MaDnEsS!!!!!!
by Lord Hekon
Summary: Juno accidentally drinks a cup of H.K.'s hyper coffee and gets all crazy. Is this a blessing or a curse? You decide! Plus, The Manly Brothers are back. Complete with new, moronic tactics!


Juno and the CaFfEiNe MaDNeSs!!!!!!!  
by The Hamster King  
  
-JFG ship  
  
Juno stirred out of bed. He then walked out of his cabin to find the place......empty?  
  
Juno: *looks around* Where is everyone? Oh, well. TIME FOR COFFEE!!!!!!  
  
Juno ran like a madman to a wall. He then kicked the bottom of it and the door slid open to reveal a highly lavished room with a cappachino machine on an altar, being revered like a god, it seemed. Juno ran up to the machine and hugged it.  
  
Juno: My beautiful deity........ Hm....I want.....*pushes a button* A French Vanilla Cappachino!!!!!  
Machine: *beep* Please insert coffee beans.  
Juno: Huh?  
Machine: *bloop* You heard me, human.  
  
Juno then looked into the dish by the machine, it was empty!  
  
Remember. In space, noone can hear you scream.  
  
Juno: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(breath)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Juno then ran out of the room. Life without coffee.....that was worse than Elmo! Or Digimon! Or Pokemon! Or a cruel mix of the three! Juno then heard voices coming through the cargo hold door, and a soothing smell......  
  
......Coffee! What else? Juno then decided to use a cloaking device and sneak in to the cargo hold. Who knows where he got the thing from. It's a fanfic. It doesn't have to make sense.  
  
-Cargo Hold  
  
Scuzzball was in the middle of a ancient Bunnyite card game. It was called Magic: The Gathering. He was losing to Bunny Lord, who laughing his head off. The rabbit then turned several cards to their side and threw a card onto the table.  
  
Bunny Lord: HA! I BEAT YOU! COLLATION VICTORY BEIOTCH!!!!!! *does a victory dance*  
Scuzzball: Geez! Why can't we play a normal game........   
Bunny Lord: Because it's more fun to torment you this way!!!!!!  
Scuzzball: *sigh* Wait, HOW DID YOU WIN?!  
  
Bunny Lord then ranted on about several rules that made no sense to him. The Furry Fighter then left the room. H.K. was reading a book 'Controlling your Insanity' while Vela was solving a crossword in a newspaper. Juno was creeping up on H.K.'s coffee.   
  
Vela: H.K., what's six letter word for pain?  
  
H.K. then noticed a hand creep up on his coffee. He then took a large mallet and smashed it. Juno then lost his invisibility and clutched his hand in pain.   
  
Juno: ARRRGH!!!!!  
Vela: Thanks bro! That fits perfectly!   
Juno: I.....need........coffee.........  
H.K.: You can always use my coffee!  
  
The Hamster then threw Juno an odd bag. Juno took a whiff of the coffee bag, then drooled. It was the most heavenly smelling coffee ever, or so it seemed.  
  
Juno: Thanks H.K.! *he then puts H.K. in a huge bear hug, sending our hero gasping for air.* What's wrong?  
H.K.: Heeeeee.........AIR..............puhhhhhh.......................  
Juno: Oh! Sorry......later! *runs out*  
All: O.o  
Bunny Lord: Did Juno just thank H.K.?  
Vela: He must really be desperate.....  
  
Little did Juno realize that the label read.......  
  
'Hamsterite ULTRA COFFEE!!!! Nine Hundred Trillion Percent Caffeine!'  
  
Juno ran to his sacred coffee machine and threw the entire contents of the bag in the machine. The machine then spat out a cup of the hamster's coffee.  
  
Juno: *takes a sip* Whoa......sweet........*chugs the entire thing* YEAH BABY!!!!!!!   
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
-Super secret secret place  
  
Voice1: They're gonna pay man! Seriously man!  
Voice2: Oh, do shut up.  
Voice1: We are in the ship man! Let's go man! Bring the thing man!  
Voice2: Will you ever shut up?  
  
Who are these people? Read Dino2's early stories and find out.  
  
Elsewhere........  
  
Juno: WEEEEEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *busts through iron door* WIKKYWIKKYWOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YADAYADAYADA.........BLERG!!!!!! *runs towards a crate and hides, as he hears footsteps.*   
  
Voice1: Set it here man.  
Voice2: That's my line.  
  
The mysterious men then set a crate on the ground. A large one mind you. Just then, H.K. and the others walked through the cargo hold door. To be greeted by......  
  
H.K.: WHO ARE YOU?  
Voice2: We are the Ma-  
  
Just then, Dino2 came through the landing bay, dessed like a hawaiian tourist.  
  
Dino2: Hi! I just came back from Rith Essa and- *notices the men* OH MY GOD IT'S THE MANLY BROTHERS!!!!!   
H.K., Scuzzball, and Bunny Lord: Who?  
Dino2: I KILLED YOU!!! DIE!!!!!! Uh......AGAIN!!!!!!  
Manly2: Aha! But we will not be beaten by you and your pitiful new friends Dinoian!  
Manly1: Yeah man! A stupid hamster, a lame cat, and a moronic bunny, man! They suck man!  
All: Grrr......  
Manly2: Fire it up brother!   
Manly1: Roger man!  
  
The 1st Manly hits a buton on a box to reveal, a Gundam! The Gundam had lots of weaponry on it.  
  
Manly2: Say hi to.....  
Manly1: The Manly Gundam, man!  
  
The hero's all stood in shock. A real gundam, twice the size of normal gundams, was in front of the ship now. It fired a beam and the ship was undamaged and nobody was hurt.  
  
Scuzzball: What the smeg was that?  
Manly2: You idiot! You turned on the flashlight!  
Manly1: Sorry man.  
Manly2: Use something else.  
Manly1: Can't.  
Manly2: WHY?!  
Manly1: I used all the power to blind them, man. Sorry man.  
Manly2: Well, kick the ship then!  
  
The Gumdam then does a swift kick to the ship.  
  
Juno: I'LL BEST YOU IN THE NAME OF THE DUX!!!!!!!  
All: O.o  
Lupus: What in the?  
Vela: Is that my brother?  
Juno *Throws on a spacesuit* SIOARHPSHFROPWERUIOPSUIOP!!!!!!   
Dino2: He's got the Caffeine Madness!!!  
Bunny Lord: And he's got 'em bad!  
  
Juno then climbs up the leg of the Gumdam whose foot is now in the ship he then flings himself onto the view window of the Gundam's control room. He breaks through the control room glass and falls through.  
  
Manly1: It's Juno man!  
Manly2: Calm yourself, he won't do anything.  
Juno: *Dee Dee like* OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! What does this button do?   
Manly1: OH MAN, MAN!!!!!  
Manly2: Sweet heavens!  
  
Unfortunately, Juno hit a button labeled 'Self Destruct. Do not use unless you are fighting the Epyon or Wufei; whatever comes first.'  
  
Juno runs back into the control room, while the ship blows up into a million pieces. Juno is lying on the ground knocked out.   
  
All: O.O ...................  
Vela: I'll get the straight jacket.  
Lupus: I'll help ya!  
H.K.: Sweet sassy molassy! If you get buzzed on decaff, you got problems Juno!  
Dino2: YAY!!!!! THE MANLY BROTHERS DIED! HOORAH!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!  
Bunny Lord: *looks at Scuzzball* ............Wanna play Magic?  
Scuzzball: ......Yeah, sure.  
  
END!!!!!  
  
Note: Not one of my better fics but, oh well. Remember, if ya got nuthin nice to say, don't say anything at all!  
  
  



End file.
